1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image communication method and apparatus in a facsimile machine or the like.
2. Prior Art
An image communication apparatus such as one for facsimile communication employs two methods for outputting received image data. In one method, data received by the image communication apparatus is output immediately upon being received, and all of the image data sent by the transmitting side is output on the receiving side. In the other method, the received image data is temporarily saved in a memory such as a hard disk by a microprocessor the like incorporated within the image communication apparatus on the receiving side. According to this method, the operator verifies the received data on a monitor and selects the desired page to be output.
In many cases, an image communication apparatus of this kind, particularly a facsimile machine, is used by a plurality of individuals (such as the individuals on one floor). In such case, the received image data is recorded on paper or the like and often is distributed to each addressee when reception is completed. With this method of use, the necessary data must be picked up by each individual operator. This is a very inefficient operation and therefore is undesirable, but the method is effective in terms of providing immediate print-out. With the conventional method of immediate print-out, however, a large quantity of recording paper is consumed when many pages are received and recorded on recording paper in a single receiving operation.